


3AM Rambles

by PortalDame



Category: Persona 5
Genre: I'll fill Mishi's tag myself if I have to, Just some wholesome cuddles, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortalDame/pseuds/PortalDame
Summary: If there was one thing Mishima was committed to, it was managing his Phansite. Of course, being the loving significant other you were, you couldn't just sit back and let him take tolls onto his health like that.





	3AM Rambles

“They seem full of it, so NO. I mean, can you believe stuff like this? Get off your high horse? We aren’t on a high horse, are we [Y/n]?” 

You could only yawn in response, watching Mishima’s brow scrunch, his face illuminated by the red glow of the Phansite. You could see the ocean of text reflected in his soft grey eyes, but even more noticable were the dark bags that were slowly etching their way under his eyes.

“Yuuki…” You mumbled out, and for the briefest of moments, his eyes flickered up to you before returning to skimming over Phansite comments. You looked back at your alarm clock, 2:56. He wasn’t planning on sleeping any time soon, was he? 

“Better be arrested soon? [Y/n]...” He quietly whined. You clicked your tongue. Yeah, you were just about done with this for now. Quickly and quietly you snatched Mishima’s phone from him, before he could respond you glanced over it, rolling your eyes at some of the comments he was getting on the forum. Turning off his phone, you threw it off into the corner of the room, hearing a soft ‘thump’ as it fell into an old pile of clothing. “[Y/n]? What are you doing?” He asked, his voice soft. 

Without another word, you wrapped your arms around him and pulled him closer to you. He repeated your name again, but you simply dragged him down onto your bed. He let out a few more flustered noises, his face was warm, but you didn’t particularly mind. 

The room had fallen silent, though you felt Mishima slowly drape one of his arms over your side. Yeah, this was nice. You could get used to something like this. The silver light of the moon pooled together with the amber glow of a nearby streetlight, both of them silhouetting him perfectly.

“Too much talk for one night Yuuki. Break time now.” You saw his lips twitch into a small smile. There was a certain amount of warmth that seemed to emanate off of him, but it was all the more comforting. He pulled you in closer to him as you nestled yourself into his chest. You could feel his fingertips play with some of the hairs at the back of your neck.

Many people had claimed he was a high maintenance boyfriend, but you never saw it that way at all. Yuuki was a simple boy, all he needed was someone who would love him, and would tell him that. Of course, there was also the element he would never bring up, but he also needed someone to keep him safe from himself. 

He needed someone to keep him safe from nights like this where he would work on necessary Phansite maintenance all night without a break. Those were the nights where you did your job best. 

Nights like these he wouldn’t be finding his phone again without you noticing, but he liked the nights like these. He liked being close, feeling your body against his. He liked your arms wrapped around his body and he liked holding you close. It made him feel like he was protecting you, like he made you feel as safe as a teen could be.

“Yuuki?” His curiosity was piqued as you shuffled from his hold and looked into his eyes.

“Yeah, what is it?” He asked, before receiving a quick but sweet peck to the tip of his nose.

“Love you.” 


End file.
